


yin to my yang

by vinndetta



Series: flash thompson isn't a dick [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Flash Thompson, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Flash Thompson Redemption, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: It's really only karma that Flash gets bullied back after what he did to those bullies on that fateful day he realized his own feelings towards one Peter Parker.Of course, he had tried to keep both of these secrets from said idiot, but said idiot also happens to be a soft-hearted genius who cares too much about others for his own good.





	yin to my yang

**Author's Note:**

> TW for homophobic language, derogatory usage of the word f*ggot.
> 
> idk if i forgot to tag anything but this is gay lmao

_Peter_.

Flash thinks to himself, mouthing the word and trying to figure out how saying his name feels on his lips. On the tip of his tongue, the name Peter flows easily, as if he could be so used to saying it over and over.

"How many times do I have to tell you, just call me Peter, would you?"

At night, lying in bed, a never-ending string of _Peter, Peter, Peter_ runs through his brain.

-

The first time the bullies come looking for him, it's the day after. Flash has always been good at spotting people in crowds, and he can see the two from miles away, looking out for someone, for him.

He steps away into a classroom, which turns out to be one of his old teacher's rooms. He spends a moment or two to say hi and catch up on the past year or so, until the bell rings.

Flash scrambles to get to class, luckily avoiding anyone who has ill wishes towards him.

-

Peter spots him from across the cafeteria, waving and smiling towards him. Flash manages a small grin, a little embarrassed and worried that he might have been caught staring.

-

The second time the bullies come looking for him, it's a couple days later, when the two spot him from across the field. It's physical education, and Flash gulps, unsure of how he's going to get out of this one. He steps back, and -

Flash bumps into someone, and he turns around swiftly.

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?" The substitute coach turns around and grins at him, absolutely clueless.

"Can I... Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, go for it. Here's the pass."

"Thanks," he mutters, grabbing the pass, and swiftly leaving the area.

He goes to the closest bathroom, and simply waits there. No one followed him.

For the rest of the class period, Flash stays unusually close to the coach, hoping that no one would dare try to do anything within the view of the teacher.

Fortunately, it works.

-

Flash knows he's smitten, and he sees the suspicious glances thrown at him by Peter's friends.

Well, to be more accurate, it's Ned who looks suspicious. Michelle, or MJ, or whatever, meanwhile... well... she just seems more observant of him now, looking at him like she knows all of his secrets.

Maybe she does. Flash wouldn't be surprised.

-

The third time the bullies come looking for him, Flash stayed a little later after school, asking his Chemistry teacher for a little help with the current curriculum. Flash knows he's smart, but chemistry is by far his weakest subject. Flash normally wouldn't do this sort of thing, but he does admit that everyone needs help sometimes.

Flash also supposes raising his grade and doing all of this extra work might be to impress Peter, but there's no way that he would admit that out loud.

Flash has had this silly little crush for officially a month, but he thinks it's been longer. He doesn't want to say that bullying is something reasonable to do, but a part of it may have been because he wanted to gain some attention from the boy, even if it was an unorthodox and simply unfair way. He knows it isn't right, and he doesn't know if he's ever going to feel as if he can fully make it up to Peter.

Flash walks out of the classroom.

Someone grabs him by the collar, and he's being dragged away.

"You're gonna pay for what you've done, you little brat."

_Fuck_.

Flash feels himself being dragged down the hallway, and he's struggling, but without the surprise attack, he's weak against these older boys.

"Hey, hey, maybe we can talk about this? We-"

Flash is shut up by a kick to the stomach.

"Whatever, loser. You stood up for that gay pretty boy, you weirdo."

Flash is dropped down, and he feels the dirt underneath him. They're outside of school now, but he can't really tell where. He knows they can't be far from school grounds, but far enough for people not to care what happens.

"Yeah. _Pretty Peter Parker._"

"We were planning on ruining that pretty face of his, but you had to step in, didn't you?"

Flash rubs his face, looking up defiantly. He hates these people anyway, the people that got into this school mostly because of the sports program. They ruin the collective GPA and IQ of this school, and the school full of nerds face no chance of being unscathed.

"I'm just trying to do the right thing-"

Flash gets kicked in the side and he gets cut off, rolling over in pain.

"The right thing? That's _gay_."

"Yeah, that's right. You're gay, aren't you??"

"So, what, you Parker's little _gay boy toy,_ or something? Or maybe he's your boy toy."

Flash's vision gets a bit blurry. Why, of all things, people still homophobic in this day and age, he'll never understand.

"Fucking _disgusting_ faggots."

The truth was, Flash hadn't even come out officially as bisexual. And he doesn't know what'll happen if he does. His father's always been accepting, and he suspects he's known for a while. No one will probably blink an eye, except these bastards.

Flash feels a punch on his jaw, and he faces away from the two, trying to curl up into a ball to get more surface matter away from the kicks and punches.

"Stop, stop, stop-"

Suddenly, the pain recedes.

Flash blinks, rolling back over onto his back, wincing.

"Flash, oh my god, Flash, come on, you're gonna be okay-"

The scrambling voice sounds familiar.

"P... Peter?"

There's a sigh of relief.

"Flash, thank god, I just, I can't believe this happened to you. Does it hurt? Do you need to go to the nurse's office? Do I need to call 911? Oh my god-"

"Peter, I'll be alright." Flash mutters. "Maybe just a few bruises, but that's it."

"You keep getting hurt-"

"It's okay, come on, Peter, I-"

"It's not, really!"

Flash blinks, looking up at Peter after his loud outburst. Peter looks down to the side, almost as if he's embarrassed.

"It's because of me. I... heard my name. Then I saw you, and I..."

"And you what?"

Peter shakes his head. "Well, they're gone now, anyway; it doesn't matter."

Flash struggles to sit up, wincing as he does so. He's going to have a lot of bruises on his torso, and he frowns at that thought.

"Where," Flash mumbles, looking around. "Where did they go?"

"They ran away." Peter answers, giving him a soft smile.

"Ran... away?" There's no way they would run away like that, unless Peter, unless he did something, unless he actually...

"I'm so sorry they did this to you; this is all my fault, Flash. I didn't know that they would..." Peter gestures vaguely. "They would do this!"

"Peter, you fought them off?"

Peter shrugs. "I mean, yeah."

"You... really?" Flash asks, without really thinking. "Even after everything I've done?"

Peter frowns. Flash suddenly feels like he wants to get that frown off his face.

"I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. You're not a bad person, Flash. I think that much is obvious. You're an ass sometimes, but you're not just that. You're more than that. You're-"

Peter presses his lips together, eyebrows furrowed.

"You're more than that to me."

Flash looks at the boy crouched next to him, and how beautiful he looks in this moment. Slightly frazzled, a bit nervous, but every bit beautiful in his eyes.

Flash swoops in and presses his lips to Peter's.

The kiss is not much more than a peck, but Flash smiles through it anyway. It was certainly unexpected, especially considering what was happening not even five minutes ago. But it's certainly welcome, especially since Peter hasn't pushed him away in shock yet.

Flash thinks he can feel Peter smiling too.

-

Flash isn't sure who pulls away first, but they're looking into each other's eyes now, and Flash is overwhelmed with so many emotions that he isn't sure what to do at all and-

Flash gets up and dashes away, despite the pain, despite Peter crying out after him.

-

"Flash," Ned narrows his eyes, cornering Flash. Peter's nowhere to be found, and no one is blinking an eye at what's happening. "Peter said you saved him from bullies, and that yesterday, he saved you from some!"

"Yeah, that happened. What about it, nerd?" Flash raises an eyebrow, none of the usual bite in his words.

Ned frowns, obviously not pleased with that. "What's your plan? What do you want? What do you want to do? Why would you stand up for him?"

"Why do you have _so_ many questions?"

"Just _answer_ them!"

"I don't have to."

"Yes, you _do_!"

"I'm not obligated to say anything!"

"I'm his _friend_, okay; I need to know!"

"I'm just being kind!"

"Why would you be _kind_ to him?!"

"_Because I'm in love with Peter Parker, alright?!_"

Ned goes silent.

"You're in love with me?"

Flash whips his head to the side to see Peter, grasping the straps of his backpacks with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

Ned backs away a little bit.

"You're in _love_ with me?" Peter repeats again, eyes staring right at him as if he's trying to understand what that means, as if he could find the answer by analyzing Flash's facial features enough.

Flash gulps.

"I'm in love with you," he whispers.

Peter stills. His lips are parted slightly and his eyes are glazed over, as if his thoughts are bringing him far away from what's happening right now. Ned has backed away more and more, but Flash can't bother to pay much attention right now, not when Peter Parker is looking at him like _that_ with those eyes.

"Say it again." Peter says, not making eye contact, just staring into the space behind Flash.

"I'm in love with you."

Peter steps forward.

"Again."

Peter steps forward again.

"I'm in love with you."

"Again," Peter's voice sounds strangled. "_Please_."

"I'm in love with you, Peter." Flash gulps. "I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you."

Peter's now standing right in front of Flash.

The school blurs around him. Nothing else matters when Peter is standing right there, looking at him_ like that_, like the world could stop spinning and nothing could interrupt them. No matter how many times he tries, Peter's eyes and laugh and smile fill his thoughts when he least expects it. Flash doesn't know if he deserves forgiveness, nevertheless love, but he can't help wanting what he can't have.

Peter shoots Flash a small grin.

"I love you, too."

Peter leans, head tilted as he stoops forth to claim Flash's lips.

And the world keeps on spinning.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at @vinndetta on tumblr / i hope you like it! <3 kudos and comments VERY appreciated.


End file.
